


i hate u (i love u)

by skyofmoonlight



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, but also not really, maybe slight angst, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyofmoonlight/pseuds/skyofmoonlight
Summary: Mark strongly believes Donghyuck hates him.He couldn't be more wrong.





	i hate u (i love u)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for this mess lol, wrote it late at night and i'm just bored and wanted to write something! apologies for any mistakes there are!

People didn’t usually hate Mark. He was the kind, smart, friendly guy that everyone just seemed to adore.

Everyone except for Donghyuck, apparently.

Mark wasn’t really sure why it was him that Donghyuck hated, out of everyone. Because god, Donghyuck was his _crush,_ who now completely hated him. He admittedly had spent several nights lost in his thoughts, wondering why Donghyuck hated him after a simple encounter. They had only one interaction ever, and Mark was so lost as to how it had turned into such a mess.

It was about a week ago at a bookstore, Mark remembers. He had been so entranced by all the books on the shelves, mindlessly walking around the store. Mark had abruptly turned around the corner and ran right into Donghyuck, making him stumble back a bit. Mark had reached forward and grabbed hold of Donghyuck’s arm to stop him from falling, noticing how Donghyuck’s cheeks went slightly red as he noticed their contact. Donghyuck was annoyed that Mark had run right into him, which was why his cheeks had gone red, Mark had decided. “S-sorry! I wasn’t paying attention to where I was walking.” Mark apologised, letting go of Donghyuck slowly.

“Clearly.” Donghyuck replied bluntly, looking at Mark briefly before looking away. Mark bit his lip anxiously, he wasn’t used to people being so blatantly rude to him and it was certainly something he didn’t enjoy.

“O-okay um, I’ll just go now?” Mark stuttered, taking a few steps back before turning on his heel and pretty much sprinting out of the store. Instantly regrets filled Mark’s thoughts. He shouldn’t have let him get so caught up in his own world, and he definitely shouldn’t have grabbed onto Donghyuck since he clearly hated that.

Little did he know, Donghyuck was still standing frozen in the bookstore, softly stroking the spot on his arm where Mark had just been holding onto it.

Donghyuck had liked Mark for, well, _months_ and this was the first proper interaction they ever had.

And Donghyuck completely messed it up.

He was so in shock that his crush, the one and only Mark Lee, had just run into him and hadn’t thought before replying. His brain wasn’t working, due to being in such close proximity to Mark, and so he had been way too blunt, unintentionally. He felt intensely guilty, as Mark had clearly felt anxious about running into him, and Donghyuck hadn’t helped by being blunt. Mark probably thought Donghyuck hated him now, and nothing upset him more than the thought of that. Because the truth was, the way Donghyuck felt for Mark was incredibly far from hatred.

Donghyuck decided he had to do something about this. He had nothing to lose.

***

It had now been weeks since the incident and Donghyuck had yet to clear things up with Mark. He had needed lots of support and encouragement from his friends, and finally on the day he decided to clear things up, he had needed a full-on pep talk.

He was undeniably nervous about how Mark would react, but he hoped it would be positive.

It was lunchtime currently, and Mark was standing at his locker, organising books. The hall was empty except for him, and he let out a sigh. Once again, he was thinking about the fact that his crush absolutely hated his guts, and couldn’t help but feel down. He wished he’d done something, _anything,_ differently.

Soft footsteps coming up the hallway pulled him out of his thoughts, as they slowly got closer and closer. They sounded like they were headed straight for him, so Mark looked up, puzzled. He instantly froze when he noticed that it was Donghyuck walking towards him, fiddling with his fingers. Mark let himself think about how beautiful Donghyuck looked before remembering he hated him, dropping his gaze to the floor as Donghyuck came to a stop in front of Mark. “Hey.” Donghyuck said clearly, making Mark look back up at him.

“H-hi.” Mark stuttered, “What’s u-up?”

“I just wanted to clear up what happened last week at the bookstore. I, um, didn’t mean to be so blunt when you apologised. I was really grateful that you grabbed me and stopped me from falling backwards. I guess I was just in shock that the guy I’ve been crushing on for months had finally spoken to me that I didn’t know how to reply properly and-“ Donghyuck rambled, though he was quickly cut off by Mark.

“You don’t need to apologise! It’s okay it was my fault.” Mark replied, before all that Donghyuck said hit him. “W-wait, you like me?!”

“I- yeah, I do. It’s completely fine if you don’t like me back, I just had to clear it up in case you thought I hated you..” Hyuck trailed off, watching as a grin settled upon Mark’s face.

“Silly, I like you as well! And yeah I did think you hated me, which hurt, but this has been a pretty good turn of events, wouldn’t you say?”

Now it was Donghyuck’s turn to be shocked. “You what?? Like ME?”

“Yes!” Mark chuckled, moving slightly closer to Donghyuck.

“Will you go on a date with me Donghyuck? We’ll start afresh, new first impressions and all.” Mark smiled, eyes shining.

Once again, Donghyuck was in shock, but this time he wouldn’t let himself be blunt.

“I would love that Mark, pick me up at 7.” Donghyuck winked, walking off with his heart feeling full and a big smile on his face.

“Will do!” Mark called out after him, chuckling to himself and blushing slightly at the thought that his crush liked him back, and that they were going on a date together.

Mark couldn’t believe he’d ever thought Donghyuck hated him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! you deserve a veteran's discount for getting through that mess of a story, i am aware that it isn't very well written but any feedback is welcome still! kudos are much appreciated <3


End file.
